Father, Scream and Cry
by LovableKilljoy114433
Summary: ONESHOT/ For 15 years Hiccup has been pushed further and further every day. But when his Father disowns him, he just can't be pushed any further. He just snaps. (Bad summary but please just read)


**A/N MUST READ! This is set after Stoick disowned Hiccup but the night before they all went to search for the Red Death**

Stoick woke to the sound of laughing, but not just any laughing. That laugh was cold and menacing.

Refusing to be intimidated by the sound, the Viking shot up out of bed, and tightened his fists ready to attack.

Grey eyes met two pairs of green.

One pair of green he'd only seen in his nightmares.

Looming over the large chief, was a Nightfury, teeth bared and growling. But that's not what scared him, what scared him was what was sitting on the creatures back.

"Son?" He whispered, barely audible.

The auburn haired boy looked behind him, then back at the man.

"Son? I don't see any son of yours anywhere, are you feeling ok Stoick? Come to mention it you do look a bit pale. Maybe you should **lie down!" **While Hiccup said the last part he swiftly pulled out his sword and lunged at his chief, causing the man to fall back onto his bed.

An evil grin stretched across the dragon riders features as he saw terror strike in his ex- fathers eyes.

"My my my, What do we have here? The great Stoick The Vast, at the mercy of a toothpick" He chuckled.

"That's right, I can use a sword. I figured out last week that maybe I should try using my left hand. Worked out great didn't it?" Stoick looked up at the young boy as he flipped the sword in his hand.

His eyes, they weren't the eyes that used to be filled with joy and kindness. Not the eyes that would sparkle in the starlight. Not the eyes that used to widen when he watched his father practicing his fighting skills.

These eyes where filled with sadness, anger, and…murder.

"What are you doing S.. Hiccup" The man said, and for the first time in his entire life. He was terrified.

Hiccup didn't answer; he just smiled a crooked grin and petted the devil he was sitting on.

After a few minutes of petting the Nightfury, they started moving towards the bed.

"So let's see, before I do this let's refresh on why I am doing this. So mum dies, mead gets introduced. Little Hiccup gets a few bruises here and there. Um let's see. Hiccup gets his first weapon which he sadly can't lift. Big, Bad Stoick tells poor little Hiccup off for being weak. Then sits and admires a pretty girl with her axe throwing skills. She really is a divine beauty isn't she? By this time Hiccup decides he's lonely and wants some friends, so he tries to make some with the village kids his age. That didn't go too well did it?" Stoicks eyes start to water at this point.

"Little Hiccup tells his _father_ that the other kids are mean to him and looks for comfort from the man. But he is just told to man up and gets a fresh bruise. Now good ol' Gobber comes into the picture. I like Gobber, I think I will spare him. Anyway he lets me come work in the shop, good man. Hiccup spends years of the same thing. Wake up early to go work at the forge. On his way home he get's a good beating from his favourite cousin and then he comes home to a father he is scared of and then goes to sleep. But hurrah one dragon raid Hiccup decides to try out his new invention , This must be his lucky night because look at what he shot down" He gestures to the Night Fury.

"Of course no one believes him, he's still just Hiccup The Useless. The village still teases him, his father still hates him, a Night Fury became his best friend. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that didn't I? Hiccup friends with a Night Fury! Great isn't it! Ugh I'm bored of talking now" Hiccup slowly places his sword on Stoicks chest

"Hiccup, wha…why are you doing this"

"I thought we just had this conversation. I. Hate. You" Hiccup says with a bored expression, but those last words dripping with venom.

Hiccup was about to push the sword when he stopped and smiled.

(For this just imagine the Healing Song from Tangled as the tune)

Hiccup remembered the tune of the lullaby his mother used to sing to him and His father, so he decided to change the lyrics for this… special occasion.

_Father, Scream and cry_

_Let the terror rise_

_I'll kill all you love_

_Show you what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change my fates design_

_Everything is lost_

_Show you what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As he sang the last line, he watched the tears slip down his fathers cheek one last time before slowly pushing the sword into his body.

"Goodbye, _father_" He hissed before leaving the old man to be snatched by the hands of death.

**2 hours later**

The auburn haired boy stood tall and proud on the highest point of the island with his Night Fury behind him.

He watched the flames eating up the houses. He inhaled the smell of smoke and burning bodies. He listened to sound of women screaming, and children crying. He felt the heat just radiating up to his face.

He took one last look at what he once considered home before jump up onto the beasts back and disappearing into the shadows of the night.

**A/N Sorry not sorry xD**


End file.
